Snowfall in Paris
by B-Man33
Summary: Two people who so obviously love each other walk from the factory to the school in mid December snowfall. What will happen? Read and find out!


Life in high school is supposed to be tough. You have to deal with classes,

homework, social life, your future, bullies, romance, etc. Life at boarding

school is extra tough because not only do you have all of the above going

on but you also have to add living with your classmates for a whole year,

year after year. That would be tough on anybody, boy or girl.

Now it also is very common for high school students to hold down part time

jobs on top of their other responsibilities. The most common places to find

high school students working are pizzerias, fast food joints, connivance

stores, movie rental stores, etc. That can almost double the stress of your

life. Work sucks most of the time.

Then there is the life of one Jeremie Belpois, a young boarding school

student who goes to school in the suburbs of Paris, France. Jeremy is a

model student. Excellent grades, a good relationship with most of the staff

and students and an all around focused individual. He even has a job on

top of all that. Though his job requires him to work in the basement of a

factory located on an island on the Seine. He actually shares his job with

his friends Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, William and his best friend Aelita. The odd

part about his job though is one, he does not get paid for it, two he and his

friends have to keep their jobs a secret, and three the factory that they work

in has been abandoned for decades. Their job is to fight and protect the

world against an evil sentient computer program known as XANA. XANA

lives inside a virtual world called Lyoko, created by Aelita's father. XANA's

goal is to fully escape from Lyoko into the real world and cause havoc and

destruction and eventual inhalation of the entire world. Jeremy and his

crew have been able to fight off Xana for the past two year's since Jeremy

first stumbled upon the powerful supercomputer that power's Lyon. He is

overworked with the hours upon hours of programing that he puts into

Lyoko to find a way to defeat XANA and find Aelita's father, who many

years ago sacrificed himself inside Lyoko to stop XANA, which also ended

up trapping his daughter inside the world until Jeremy freed her.

One could understand that massive amounts of stress and anxiety can

cause a persons sleep. Jeremy has been plagued by nightmares for so

long now he could not even remember when they first started. Although

they were never the exact same, the layout of the each dream is very

similar. They all usually involved XANA, one of his friends, Aelita usually,

Lyoko or school and lots of death and blood. All in all, terrible horrible shitty

nightmares, and they were happening every night.

While Jeremy was suffering from his nightmare's, his greatest friend Aelita

was suffering from her own nightmares, except her's were in the real world,

watching her soul mate suffer everyday, over her and what her family has

caused. He was always sleeping in class, and looking like death was

always about to take him away. He was more of a shell everyday instead of

his normal self. She would spend countless hours with him in his room and

in the lab working on the Lyoko programing and he would constantly fall

asleep on the keyboard and she would have to wake him up or just drag

him out of the chair so he could sleep until he would wake up sweating and

scared from the nightmares. He even sometimes talked in his sleep and

sometimes Aelita would sit next to him and listen. He would say her name

a lot, which always made her feel good and go slightly red.

Tonight they were down in the lab, working away, like they had been every

night, except it was 30 degree's outside and snowing, due to it being mid

December. All of Paris was lit up with beautiful christmas decorations. It

was Aelita's shift to be working on the latest defense program. She

glanced over about 10 feet to her right where Jeremy was laying down, with

his eyes closed but she was not sure if he was really sleeping or not. She

knew he would like to lay there for hours until her could fall sleep.

"I can program and control an entire virtual world, yet I cannot figure out

how to make one boy feel better" thought Aelita as she typed away on the

keyboard.

Jeremy was tossing and turning and there were groans and moans coming

from him. His eyes remained closed so Aelita was 95 percent sure he was

asleep so he must be having another nightmare. "Damnit" thought Aelita

as she got up out of the chair and walked over to Jeremy and knelt down

beside him. Before she woke him up Aelita just stared and admired and

thought about the boy she has been crushing on since the moment they

met. It has been a year and a half since Jeremy first discovered the

supercomputer and he has been in her head every day since. This boy

risked everything, including his life, to save her from Lyoko and he has

hardly left her side since she was materialized only a few months ago.

"Hey Jeremy wake up, wake up!" said Aelita as she shook Jeremy.

The blonde haired boy suddenly sat up, his face lightly coated with sweat.

"Hey its ok. It was just another nightmare" said Aelita as she rubbed his

back.

Jeremy looked around and made sure he was safe, especially with Aelita

being there.

"Maybe I should go see a doctor" said Jeremy.

"It might help you" responded Aelita.

Jeremy stood up and stretched out his back and arms. He then looked

down at his watch.

"Oh shit its almost midnight. Come on lets get back to the dorms" said

Jeremy.

"Good idea sleepyhead" giggled Aelita.

Jeremy walked over to the monitors and shut everything down. Then he

and Aelita grabbed their coats, gloves and scarves and made their way to

the top of the factory.

The cold winter breeze struck the two teenagers instantly when they

stepped out of the factory into the cold evening. The snow in the wind

swirled around them as they walked across the bridge above the cold

waters of the Seine. As they approached the manhole cover Aelita paused.

"Hey lets take the above ground route. Its such a pretty night out" said

Aelita.

"Its also a pretty cold night out" responded Jeremy.

"Oh come on don't be a baby" teased Aelita.

"Haha ok as you wish Princess" said Jeremy.

The two continued to walk down the snowy, street lit path. The scene

around them truly looked like a postcard. There was literally no one else

out on the streets this late at night. The snow was not ruined by hundreds

of footprints so it looked extra beautiful.

"Winter really is a pretty season" said Aelita.

"It really is nice at times like this. This kind of snowfall is peaceful"

responded Jeremy.

"I wonder why no one else is out right now?" said Aelita.

"Well one it's really late at night and two its a school night" responded

Jeremy.

Aelita reached over and wrapped her arm around Jeremy's arm.

"Im glad I have a such a great guy to walk with me" said Aelita.

Aelita being so close made Jeremy blush incredibly.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" said Jeremy softly.

"Why is that?" asked Aelita.

"Because this is your first Christmas here with me" said Jeremy as he

looked down at the pink angel next to him.

Aelita suddenly wrapped her arms around Jeremy and pulled him into a big

bear hug that stopped both of them in their tracks. After several seconds

Jeremy tried to move but her could not.

"Wait can we just stay like this for a minute, please?" said Aelita, she

looked up at him as she said this.

"Of course we can" said Jeremy, warmly as he wrapped his arms tightly

around his best friend, burying his face in her pink hair.

The two stood there, deeply embraced in each other as the snow fell gently

all around them. Jeremy very gently swayed back and forth with Aelita in

his arms, trying his best to embrace how special of a moment this is, being

so close to the girl of his dreams, the girl that saves him in his dreams.

"I love you Jeremy" said Aelita softly.

…

There was a pause as Jeremy's brain absorbed what it had just heard. At

first he was sure it was something he had heard in his head but then a few

seconds later..

"I really do love you" said Aelita.

The words made Jeremy almost as stiff as a statue. He thought hearing

those words come from Aeltia was something that only happened in his

dreams, and right now he was really sure he was still asleep when he felt a

gentle tap on his face.

"Hey did you hear me Mr. Statue?" said Aelita.

Jeremy, without saying a word, broke from his statue trance and looked

down at Aeltia, who's eyes looked more beautiful then he had ever seen

them before. Without hesitation Jeremy leaned down and planted his lips

firmly against her's. He truly had no control over his body, he was just

letting instinct take over. Aelita was shocked at his gesture for a second but

then she too let instinct take over and she wrapped her arms around

Jeremy's neck and deepened the kiss. The scene looked like an actual

fairy tale as two young people discover their love in the middle of a

beautiful snowy night. They stayed with their lips locked for several long

minutes until Jeremy finally broke the embrace.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much Aelita" said Jeremy.

Tears started to stroll down Aelita's cheeks, which made Jeremy very

confused.

"Why are you crying?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita first responded by kissing him again.

"Because I have waited for months to hear you tell me that" responded

Aelita.

The two teen's looked at each other and both could feel that there was

something special happening. This brought the happiest smiles to their

faces.

Aelita embraced him again in a giant bear hug and buried her face into his

chest. Jeremy again wrapped his arms around her tightly, absorbing all the

love that was pouring out of her body.

"So does this mean we are a couple now?" asked Aelita, her voice muffled

by her face buried in Jeremy's jacket.

"I think so. I have never had a girlfriend before" said Jeremy.

"This is the best day ever" said Aelita.

"I agree" responded Jeremy.

The two embraced in another kiss, not wanting it to ever end.

"Maybe we should keep going back to Kadic, so we don't freeze" said

Jeremy.

"Probably for the best" responded Aelita in a playful tone.

The two love birds finally continued on their walk back to Kadic, lightly

coated in snow from standing still for so long. Aelita's arm continued to

stay wrapped around Jeremy's arm, her head resting on her shoulder.

These two had known each other for so long now and this walk back now felt

like it was almost the first time they were spending time with each other.

After almost a half hour Aelita and Jeremy finally reached the dorms. They

knew they needed to be extra careful in sneaking thru the hallways. They

took off their boots and careful crept thru the dimly lit hallways and

stairwells. They almost got caught by Jim at one point, but using some

swift, Breakfast Club style maneuvers the two teens finally found

themselves safely inside Aelitia's room.

"Wow that was a close one" said Jeremy, still trying to catch his breath.

"Ya that was awesome. I almost thought we were done for" said Aelita as

she removed her coat, scarf, hat and mittens. She then walked over to

Jeremy and embraced him in another deep kiss. Jeremy embraced her

back and savored every moment of it. After about a minute Jeremy broke

apart.

"I think its time I head back to my room Princess" said Jeremy as he started

to move towards the door, only the be stopped by Aelita holding him back.

"Wait, don't go. Jim is still out patrolling the hallways. I don't want you to

get caught" said Aelita.

"But I need to get back to my room" said Jeremy.

"Or…you could stay the night here with me" said Aelita.

Suddenly Jeremy's face went as red as a cherry and a few drops of sweat

dropped from his forehead.

"Uhhh…ok" responded Jeremy, with a nervous voice.

Aelita giggled when she saw how red Jeremy's face got.

"Hehe your so cute" she said.

Jeremy took off his coat and hat and gloves as Aelita went over and took off

her clothes and put on her giant night shirt and climbed into her bed,

making sure there was room for Jeremy, who was standing nervously next

to the bed, looking down at Aelita.

"Come on Jeremy" said Aelita.

"I know it just…I have dreamt of this moment so many times and I still cant

believe its reality now" said Jeremy, his face still very red.

Aelita suddenly sat up, grabbed Jeremy's arms and pulled him down on top

of her, wrapping her arms around him as she embraced him in another

kiss. Jeremy snuggled close to her and kissed her back, enjoying the

overwhelming feeling of being so close to the girl he loved.

Jeremy grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and pulled it over the two

of them. Aelita rested her head on Jeremy's chest as he held her close,

gently stroking her pink hair, feeling the warmth of her body mix with his.

"I love you so much Aelita" said Jeremy.

"I love you too Jeremy. Promise you will never let go" said Aelita, with her

eyes closed, using Jeremy's chest as a pillow.

Jeremy leaned down and kissed her on top of her head.

"I promise Princess, I promise" responded Jeremy.

Aelita snuggled as close to Jeremy as she could, knowing that this is one of

the greatest moments of her life, her first time sleeping with the boy she

loves.

The two love birds eventually fell asleep and from that day on all of

Jeremy's nightmares went away.

AUTHORS NOTE - I hope you all enjoyed this story. My first winter

not on the east coast so I am missing snow.


End file.
